


Don't Lose Hope

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [154]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, F/M, Happy Ending, Het, Human, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse didn't think it would be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lose Hope

She couldn't believe it.  She hadn't though it possible.  But the last time it had happened... Even after the one time it had been nothing...  
  
She wanted to cry.  Primus, she couldn't believe it.  Not after losing the first one.  
  
Eclipse slumped to the ground as she looked at the pregnancy test again.  Positive.  That was definitely a positive.  Unable to believe it, she looked to the other five she had brought, all different brands.  All positive.  
  
She had to be sure.  Another late period and she had been hesitant.  She wasn't sure if she could go through the disappointment.  Not after that first false positive.  Not after what had happened the last time.  
  
But when it had been nearly two months since her last period, she had to do something.  So Eclipse had bought a pregnancy test and had tried it out while Megatron had left for an all-day conference in New York on Saturday.  
  
And it had been positive.  
  
Which was why last night, she had went out to buy five more (and confusing the young girl at the register) and had tested again that morning.  Only to get the same result.  Positive.  
  
She could feel tears welling up, slowly crawling down her face.  Primus, after she thought they would never be able to do it again.  Megatron had held himself back after the miscarriage, after her amnesia, after her mental breakdown... he had to restrain his desires for so long and was still hesitant to let them go even after they started trying again.  
  
But now... they could finally have a child.  What he had always wanted.  What she had wanted.  She had grown to want to have his child, even after he had told her he didn't care for a child so long as he had her.  It would be the ultimate testament of his love... her love.  Primus, she now full out crying.  
  
Eclipse heard a door opening somewhere.  Ah yes, the conference in New York.  He was coming back this morning.  What time was-?  
  
She didn't care at that point.  Slowly managing herself to stand up, she had enough to walk out of their bathroom to their room when Megatron suddenly entered.  It was just like him, looking everywhere for her when she didn't come to say hello to him right away.  His eyes widened as he looked at her... right, she was crying.  She had been for the past few minutes.  
  
Megatron dropped his luggage, rushing to her as he held her face, asking over and over what was wrong?  What happened?  Are you hurt?  Eclipse's tears continued to fall as he kept begging her to tell him what was happening.  
  
She slowly opened up her palm, showing him the positive pregnancy test.  He looked at it before turning back to her.  He still didn't understand.  He had probably forgotten what a pregnancy test looked like or the situation was too much for his mind to properly work.  And to be fair, the test in her hand looked nothing like the normal ones when she had gone around picking different tests.  
  
Eclipse finally found the words she had wanted to say so badly to him.  The words she had wanted to tell him that day when the car accident happened.  The words she had never been able to say to his face.  
  
"I did it... We did it... I was able to... again... Megatron, I'm... pregnant."  
  
Megatron didn't say anything.  She could see his whole figure freeze as though it had been turned off.  He... must have believed they wouldn't have gotten lucky again.  Or maybe he was afraid what had happened to their first one would have happened again.  The miscarriage had just about killed him like it had her.  
  
Overwhelmed, Eclipse threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as she cried.  She was too emotional at the moment to do much else, still unable to believe what was happening right now.  
  
She could feel his arms bringing themselves up.  She could hear his breath hitch as he pulled her close, his head deep into her neck.  
  
As they stood there in each other’s arms, she could have sworn she could feel him crying as well.  
  
Crying tears of joy.


End file.
